This invention relates to the reduction of eddy currents by removing or adding electric charges to the ferromagnetic core of an electromagnetic induction device. The eddy currents are reduced by reducing free electric charges, in the core, that are acted upon by a varying magnetic field. Eddy currents are reduced, to a lesser extent, by adding electric charges thereby dispersing the magnetic field energy over a greater number of electric charges reducing the magnitude of each electric charge movement.